Sai's Valentine
by TheJulesTee
Summary: A "Dangerous" by Akon oneshot/songfic. Sai is single for Valentine's Day, and at the club he sees this girl that captures his attention instantly. A Valentine's Day present for Joyous Emo! 3 Rated M cause I'm paranoid.


**This is a oneshot (and kinda songfic) for my bestie the Joyous Emo, and I got the inspiration from the poems you wrote for me, and the Christmas card you drew me a few months ago. Mostly the bit about Ino trying to kiss Shikamaru and Chouji eating the mistletoe. Actually the whole card inspired me, it was just simply amazing :D Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

-Dangerous-

Valentine's Day is great if you're with someone, or at least that's what I've heard. I've never actually experienced that so-called "I have to be with that person or I'll die" feeling. My friends think I'm emotional, or "emo" as everyone says, but the truth is that I'm just so used to hiding my feelings. I may not seem like it, but I do have them.

So on February 14, I found myself in clothes that I really didn't feel comfortable in, watching my best friends Naruto and Sakura dancing with random guys in the club we were at. I sat at the bar, waiting for Single Awareness Day to be over. I guess I didn't look like I was having fun because Sakura came and sat down next to me. She just stared at me for a few second while I sat there sipping my drink. Finally I turned my head and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Sai, do you wanna dance with me?" Sakura asked. I sighed.

"Sakura-" She cut me off.

"Sai, look I know that you're gay and all, but so is Naruto and he can find plenty of guys to dance with," She gave me a puppy dog face. "Will you at least try and find someone?" I sighed again and turned the bar stool around to face the crowd, looking for someone suitable.

I didn't know that I was gay. Everyone just assumed because I talk about penises more than the average guy does, and actually have conversations with Naruto about if the plural for penis is "penises" or "penai." I don't know why I act like that, I just get nervous sometimes and all social skills shut down. Sometimes I thought a guy on the street or in the mall was attractive, but did that really mean I was gay?

I got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor, hopefully giving Sakura the message that I had found someone to dance with. But in reality I was going to try and sneak out of there. I just couldn't find anyone that really caught my attention.

The entrance door opened, and as soon as it did the song "Dangerous" by Akon came on. A girl with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail came through the door. The was wearing a tiny purple tank top, tight gray short shorts, and black converse. She looked as if she put no effort into her appearance, but somehow ended up looking incredible. She had a smile on her face and long side bangs in her eyes. She looked about a year younger than me, twenty maybe?

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before_

I stood paralyzed as the girl danced her way through the mass of people over to the bar. The way she moved was simply amazing, her hips swaying with the beat of the music and her slender legs never faltering for an instant. Her arms moved in such a way that it appeared as if she knew what she was doing. When she brushed her hand up her leg seductively I almost burst with testosterone. I could feel my face turning red, so I took my gaze away from her and made my way to the bathroom.

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I was supposed to be gay wasn't I? Did I not think girls were annoying and prefer to sneak a peek at attractive males whenever I could? So why was I so drawn to this mysterious girl?

I walked back out into the open with the intent of finding this girl. When I finally spotted her, I saw something else too.

_Oh yeah, that's her_

_The big dog tryin' to get her little kitty to purr_

_Ex-man lookin' at me like I'm Lucifer_

_'Cause he knows I will deal with the case, yes sir!_

There was a guy talking with the girl. A guy that looked way too old to be in a bar with twenty year old girls. A guy with long black hair and a look on his face that implied possible pedophilia.

A guy was talking with _my _girl.

As I angrily made my way over to the far bar stool where the girl was now sitting, and the man was buying her a drink, I realized that I didn't even know the girl. I had no right to claim her as mine and watch over her. But…it just felt so _right_ that I defend her. So natural. I tried not to think about what I was doing as I tapped on the girl's shoulder. The older man was shooting daggers at me with his eyes in his mind, I was sure. But the girl smiled at me and introduced herself.

"I'm Ino. What's your name?"

Ino…

_If I was the last man I earth_

"I'm Sai."

_I would only take that girl, end of search_

"Would you like to dance with me, Ino?"

_She give a new definition to the word 'curve'_

Ino gave grinned at me wider and gave her drink to the older man, not even glancing at him. She took my arm and I led her to the dance floor.

_Got chicks in the strip club envying her_

I swear, when I watched her dance, I thought that there couldn't possibly be anything more fantastic. I was wrong. Her dancing _with me_ was ten times better.

_Body's like weapons of mass eruptions_

I didn't really like the distance between us, so I closed it by placing my hands on her hips and slowly pulling her closer to me with every move. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she looked like she wanted it.

_See the glad on that phat obstruction_

_Tongue game give her new type of seduction_

_I'm trying to give that girl something, cha!_

As I started moving my hips with hers, I stopped hearing the words to the song. All I could take in was the look in her face and especially in her eyes. I could just tell from her expression that she felt the heat between our bodies as I did. A look of wonder filled her eyes, oh those amazing eyes. I could stare into them all night long. I took in the smell of her perfume, the softness of her skin, the carefree way she moved as if nobody was watching.

_I see you got that fire by the way that you walkin'_

_From left to right I watched her go down_

_Girl, I just want it right now, don't wanna do no talkin'_

_Shorty's so right, I need to slow down_

I had never been so…captivated by someone, anyone before. I felt like I needed this girl in my life. I couldn't let her go after this night. I would never find anyone that held my attention the way she did, I couldn't let her get away.

_Figure 8, good body shape_

_When she on the dance floor, gyal I'm irate_

_When she do her thing man can't walk straight_

_That biscuit fi' soak up everything on ev'ery plate_

I needed to know more about her. I wanted to know her favorite color, what movies she liked, what her childhood was like. I couldn't get enough of her.

"So Sai," Ino began. I took a chance.

"Yes beautiful?"

She didn't even blush. I loved that confidence, and it didn't seem vain at all.

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

"I've only been in here for one song, but I think I'd like to leave now."

I could feel my grin disappear. I hadn't been expecting this. But then, she spoke again.

"Do you want to go hang out somewhere else, where it's quieter and there's less people?" She looked hopeful, and not sleazy at all asking that question. She clearly wanted to get to know me as well.

"Sure Ino, let's get out of here," I replied. She took my hand just as the song ended and we walked out of the club. Who knew what would happen in the future? I didn't really care, because I was with her, at least for now.

**I know, it ended a little differently than I planned too, but I kinda like the open ending. I might turn this into a two-shot, I'm not sure yet. But this is a Valentine's Day present for Joyous Emo, so I hope she likes it! Love ya! 3**


End file.
